


Mama Mila

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [56]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Mila is a good friend, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, mila has her ways, mysterious ways - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Victor is sick. Mila is here to help.





	Mama Mila

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea as Mila as the rink mom, or like everyone’s big sister (I like to think that she calls herself Mama Mila as a joke). This is set pre-series. I wrote most of this when I was procrastinating, so hopefully it’s somewhat coherent. Anyways, enjoy!

Victor is jolted awake by the sound of the door opening, and he manages to lift himself off the couch enough to see the entrance to the apartment. “What’re you doing here?” he asks upon seeing Mila letting herself in.

She glances over at him before locking the door, and Victor knows that he must be a pitiful sight, propped up on his elbows on the couch and wrapped in every blanket he owns. “What, you thought I was going to just leave you to wallow in your own misery?”

“I don’t need to be looked after,” Victor rasps in protest, easing off his elbows and letting himself flop back onto the couch.

“Wow, your voice sounds terrible,” Mila comments, wincing in sympathy. “And I’m going to have to disagree with you on that. Everyone within a five kilometer radius of the rink is aware that you’re really sick. And,” she continues sternly. “Anyone who knows you knows that you’re completely incapable of taking care of yourself. So Mama Mila is here to take care of you!”

“Well, if you insist,” Victor says, relenting. It’s awfully boring just lying around here.

“I’m glad that you agree!” Mila says cheerfully. “I brought you some presents,” she announces, revealing a plastic grocery bag that she’s been holding behind her back. Victor sits up, eager to see the contents.

“Let’s see,” she says, rummaging through the bag. “There’s some soup from your favorite deli.” She sets the container and a plastic spoon on the coffee table, and Victor makes an eager grab for them. “I also brought some cough drops and fever reducers, since you refuse to keep a stock of medicine.” She plops the aforementioned items on the coffee table within easy reach, and doesn’t miss how Victor pointedly ignores them.

“Come on, you big baby, you should take your medicine. If you don’t then you won’t get to see your surprise!” she scolds. Victor reluctantly swallows the pills and turns to look at her expectantly. 

“Ta-da!” she exclaims, pulling the last remaining item, a small box, out of the bag. “It’s the latest season of your favorite drama!”

Victor is struck speechless for a moment, staring at her with wide eyes. “How did you manage to get your hands on this?” he croaks. “The finale only aired a few weeks ago.”

“I have my ways,” Mila says mysteriously, smirking. “Care for a marathon?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
